chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pheonix 5707/The Who TP corner (for one thing only, might expand)
Zedakiah Skinner** Z: OH COME ON! I WAS IN THE VOID FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i know just enought to know that you dont realize this is MY TARDIS and i will fly it as i please! *starts disappearing* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: OH RIGHT! THE FIRST, AND POSSIBLY THE ONLY TIME LORD I'LL EVER MEET,AND HE HATES ME! ** Z: *Turns around and sees the Master* Or not. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *comes back*: First of all, hate is a strong word, second of all, you dont think i feel regret right now, after what happened t- ** Doctor: Master? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh shit. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: What... What are you doing here? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** (Oh shi-*) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Your'e supposed to be dead@ ** !* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I think I know full well what he plans to do, Doctor, back in the TARDIS *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: I agree. Run for your life! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Master: *Uses his sonic device and slams the TARDIS door shut before the Doctor can get in* ** Master: Uoi're not going anywhere, neither of you are. ** you're* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Z: Get us moving, Doctor!!!!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Dammit. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i cant, you pushed too many buttons and flipped too many switches! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh boy, looks like TARDIS-es are different then each other. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *gives Z an annoyed face*: YOUR'E WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Master: You two are coming with me. Z: No, but the fact that I flipped the switches I would flip in MY TARDIS, and screwed up OUR trajectory. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Master: *Annoyed face at both of them* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master *uses own sonic sccrewdriver to open door*: Happy to see me, Doctor? Oh, and whos your friend? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Sighs* ** Z: Z, the only OTHER Time Lord besides you two. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master: Oh really? I'm afraid I've never heard of you... Now, please stand aside, "Z". *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I deny you passage, Time Lord. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** ((Exterminerrin, ready to face all evil Time Lords, WIN)) ** ((Also, what hesaid, "I deny you passage" translates to "YOU SHALL NOT PASS")) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master: WHAT THE... A DALEK!!!!!!!! *hides behind Z* THOSE THINGS SHOULD BE EXTINCT!!!! ** Doctor: So should we... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: They aren't and it's MY Dalek, thank you very much. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master and Doctor: YOUR Dalek?!?!?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yup. Doctor, you know full well how I inverted his hateful programming. Remember when Rose met a Dalek/ ** ?* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Yes, but how does tha- oooohhh *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yeah, I deactivated him after he caused me to regenerate. Speaking of which, how many times have you regenerated, Doctor. ** ?* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: 9.... times..... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Twice. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *gives Z a deathlook* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: By my calculations the Master is on his last, regeneration. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** acutally he is on no regeneration. Last i recall he died ** on his LAST regeneration *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** I see. ** Z: Wait, make that if we kill him, he's DEAD *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master: actually, Doctor and "Z", i never died, and im on my......................................... 6, i think *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Why do you say "Z" like that? All exagerated? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master: whos to know whether your real name is truly Z? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Good point, seeing as it means two other things, Zed and Zero, but I stick by Z. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Master: i see... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Now, WHY do you want US? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** its a long and complicated story, im just here to warn the Doctor.... and you, apparently.... that I will have my revenge soon! CYA! *teleports8 ** ** *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well, that was odd. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: You have got to be kidding me, he still wants revenge after what happened? After h-..... I've said too much. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well, he's scared of a DALEK! He's a WIP! ** WIMP* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: well, remember my reaction to when i saw that Dalek of which Rose brought back to full energy? I panicked like there was no tomorrow, remember? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: True, but then you destroyed an entire armada of them. ** Z: In any case. ** Exterminerrin: Where are we going, Time Lord? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** you pick *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Barcelona? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: sure *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Barcelona? What is, Barcelona? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: the planet, not the city *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I see. *Goes in the TARDIS* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *looks wary about having a dalek on ship*: he seems.... never mind... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: He can be trusted. Hell, he has my DNA in him. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: fine. *under breath so no one can hear* still, i dont believe he can be trusted *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Nice build, Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** thank you... whats your name again? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Exterminerrin. The other Time Lord gave me the name. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Ah, i see... *looks at z with shock* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yup, and he took it in stride. Thing is is that, I can't get him to recongnize my name, only other Time Lord's. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** hmm... ** Doctor: Exterminerrin, do you have the capability to learn names other than your own? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: There is me, Exterminerrin, you, The Doctor, your assistants, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and The Runaway Bride, as I call her, and many others. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: And your master? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: You mean this Time Lord? *Points his suction cup at Z* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: yes, and what is his name? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I...... I do not know. *Eye piece looks down as far as it can go* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Please pay attention, Exterminerrin, as I am going to tell you your masters name *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Looks at the Doctor* Yes? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor:Your master's name is Z *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Z...? Just that letter? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Yes, Z. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Looks over to Z* Time Lord identification: Z. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Great! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Heh heh..... Thanks Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: It was nothing *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well, I don't know wat class of Dalek he was before, do you? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: By the looks of it, General *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Dang..... And his memory capacity is way over average/ *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Master, why do you worry about me? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well........ Listen, you're the one that killed me first, and I'm worried you might go back to that. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Z, Exterminerrin... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yeah? Exterminerrin: Yes Doctor? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: we're here, but your not gonna be happy with this sight *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: How come? Exterminerrin: Same inquiery. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Just look. *shows them ruins and dead bodys* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: What happened? ** Exterminerrin: *Goes silent, observing it* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: there has been an attack *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: By who? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: notice that these bodys are either extremely aged or have their necks snapped? Exterminerrin, check for alienprints on these bodies *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: there are no signs of alienprints, only stone andrubble *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Goes over, instantly gets it* Daleks..... *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: no, Exterminerrin, much, much worse... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: What is it? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *heres movement , turns around to see a statue*: GET BACK TO THE TARDIS! NOW!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: What can they do to me? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Z: what, what is it? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Keeps his eyes open and centered on the statue* Doctor, they're in the TARDIS as well. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: GOD DA-!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Keep your eyes open. ** Exterminerrin: I am robotic, they can't harm me. *Roves into the TARDIS* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Exterminerrin, they have ultimately strong arms, they can tear through your amor!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Stops and widens his zoom, his eye on every angel in the TARDIS* ** Exterminerrin: Make sure none follow. ** ((Exterminerrin, is he bad ass or what?)) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *follows in, moves toward "In case of Emergencies"*: i didnt id need this *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Is getting surrounded* Damn..... HURRY UP, OR I'M DONE FOR! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *pulls out hammer from "In case of Emergencies"*: Z, catch!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Catches it and begins to wham the Angles away, piece by piece* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Doctor, get the TARDIS started! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Keeping his eye on the ones in the TADIS* ** ((That does indeed fit)) ** Z: *Runs on board and closes the door, goes to the standstill Angles* ** Z: Happy....*Whacks one* .....Birthday *whacks another* To me..... *Whacks them repetively* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: hehe *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Star it up. ** Start* ** Exterminerrin: *Looks around* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: sure will! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: All Angles terminated. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: good *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Where are we heading now? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i dont know *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Anywhere but here, at least. ** Exterminerrin: I'm glad that's over. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *activates the TARDIS so it goes to the home planet of the Slyveen*: welcome to..... i forget the name... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yeah me too. ** Exterminerrin: Slyveen homeworld. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** brb, bathroom ** back *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** WB ** Exterminerrin: What do we do here? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** thanks ** Doctor: i have some old friends to visit *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Oh? ** Z: I see. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *goes to the execution house*: hello Slyveen *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: We're here BEFORE they fled to earth? ** Exterminerrin: *Roves next to Z* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: we are here before the exectution of the last Slyveen *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh. ** Exterminerrin: I see. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Slyveen: Doctor, is that you? ** Doctor: i have a new face, but yes, it is me *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Heh, new face, two face. ** Exterminerrin: ...What? ** Z: Nothing. ** Z: Doctor, continue talking. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: you called? ** Slyveen: i wished for you to be able to endure my death *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Who is this? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: and why is that? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I wish I could be the one to end her life but, there are people for that. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor, Actually, most Dalek Generals were executioners. ** Slyveen: what do you mean? ** :8 *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I believe he means this. *Shoots Slyveen with his beam* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** * Doctor: thats exactly what i mean *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** meant* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well, that went quicker then I expected. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: we should probably get out of here now *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Target terminated, downloading memories of target....... Done. *Roves back to the TARDIS* ** Z: *Follows* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *goes in and activates it*: where to/ ** ? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: London? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** sure *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Or Manhatten. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** manhatten sounds nice *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Okay then. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** *puts in coordinates for Manhatten* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Hey uh Doctor. You remember Rose right? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** btw, whats the name of the website and stuff so i can look at what you have done? (if you dont care if i look) *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** I'll lend ya a link. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** ok *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Here's where I'm most activehttp://prezandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pheonix_5707 ** Z: You do, right/ ** ?* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: yes, ido *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: You see, due to MY TARDIS being so accustomed to the void, I can transverse the multiverse rapidly....... You already know what I'm going to offer. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: yes, and it would not bode well if it happened. you know, time creeatures, people dissapearing from time, you know that kind of stuff *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yet when you first went to that dimension, is when I left the void. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i never went to the... oh wait... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: You caused a rip, I escaped through, and even thouugh there are few Time Lords left, My TARDIS won't cause a rip. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** id rather i go there than the other way around *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: You don't us to come along? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** i gtg ** cya *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** See ya. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** hey *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Hi. ** Z: Give me an answer Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i dont care if you come *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Then let's go to my, wait a minute. *Uses his key to make his TARDIS appear n the Doctor's* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Don't worry. ** Z: I've done this many times. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: YOUVE CAUSED A PARADOX! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: End of the universe, yada yada, ** Z: You did it yourself once. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: i did? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Well, you WILL *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Ok...... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: You're TARDIS will appear within itself. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** ok *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: In we go. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *follows* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Follows as well* ** Z: *Starts up his TARDIS, setting the destination for side universe B* ** Z: HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!! *Holds on tight as his TARDIS shakes and rumbles a bit too much* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: That's..... *Pulls a lever with force* SUPPOSED tp happen. ** Z: We're here. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: oh good *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Walks out* Let's hope she heard that insanely loud noise that came FROM my TARDIS ** Z: It's the same as yours but, really loud. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor *notices that they are at Bad Wolf Bay, sees Rose with another lady, not her mom*: who is that with her? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I..... I don't know. Let's go see. Rose Tyler, someone's here to see you! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Rose... ** Rose: DOCTOR!!! ITS YOU! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I think she noticed us. ** Z: Heh heh......... *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Its been too long... ** Rose: It's only been a couple hours *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Smiles* It's been a few years for him. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Rose: who the heck is this and..... Doctor, hide! ** Rose: its a dalek! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: I'm like that one Dalek you met a long time ago Rose. ** Z: Name's Z, and that's Exterminerrin. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Rose: why... why is it not attacking us? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I infused my DNA with it after I deactivated it. ** Z: Meaning it's part Time Lord, and has emotions. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Rose: you said its name was Exterminerrin, but i thought only the Idealist Daleks only had names *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I named him. ** Exterminerrin: My name is Exterminerrin, former General Dalek of the first company. Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Rose: it is nice to meet you too, Exterminerrin *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 22Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Who were you with, Rose? ** Exterminerrin: I am glad this one is no longer afraid of me. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 22Zackary Fisher** Rose: oh, i dont know, she just happened to be here with me, she said she was looking for someone... someone different. someone travellig in a blue box. i asked her if this person was called the Doctor, but she said no, someone else *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 23Zedakiah Skinner** ((Ello?)) *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** ((Ello)) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** ello *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Shall we continue? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** sure *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Is that Jennifer? No, NO, it can't be..... Maybe, no, yes it IS! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: jennifer? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: First assistant aside from the Dalek, we traveled for a while but it's been a few hundred years I don't know how she's still, it's only 2012, I picked her up from 2010. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: interesting... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: It's only been two, years. ** Z: Last I knew she was pregnant. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: WHAT?! you...? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Mine, yes. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *in head*: a little TOO interesting... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Zeenith is what we planned to name her, or was it Zennither? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer *walks up to the three, sees Z*: you... YOU LEFT ME, WITH A BABY TO COME!!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Either way, I'm a DAD. Buuuuuuuuuuut, you most likely hate me for it, and I'm sorry. ** Z: I was all wibbly wobbly, timey wimey during my second regeneration. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD MOVE ON, KNOWING THE FATHER OF THIS BABY WAS HALF TIME LORD?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: FULL Time Lord I am, and you're a quarter Time Lord, thanks to my scanner I found that out. In any case that makes the baby aroun, ooooooooh, 2 and 3/4ths Time Lord. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer *gives Z annoyed look* ** Doctor: do you 2 need some time.... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I think she'll leave as soon I take custody of the baby, sadly. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: AND WHO IS THIS?! A NEW PARTNER? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Are you talking about the Doctor, the Dalek, or Rose? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: YOU COULDNT HANDLE WOMEN ANYMORE, YOU HAD TO GO TO MEN?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: No, he's another Time Lord. ** Z: Me and him are rivals to see who's the real assistant, we're tied at the moment. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: DONT BE MAKING A- *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: And being The Librarian, trying to stop The Doctor from going through another regeneration is hard. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** I'm the Doctor! Im 900 years old and im from the dead planet Gallifrey! Ive saved your planet TOO MANY TIMES TO COUNT! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yup. ** Exterminerrin: Correct. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: i... i didnt... didnt know... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: And Rose was HIS first assistant...... Well, somewhat his first. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Rose: 2 things: 1: IM RIGHT HERE! 2: YOUR FIRST?? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: my FIRST?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Your like twentieth then Doctor. ** Z: And Jennifer was my first. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor and Rose: TWENTIETH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ** Doctor and Rose *walk away and start to fight* ** Exterminerrin *sarcastically*: That went well *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: JEEZ GUYS, I THOUGHT YOU TWO LOVED EACHOTHER?! ** Z: Agreed. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *looks back and sends a look that looks like it says*: if it weren for oyu, we wouldnt be in this mess! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT?! I kinda figured you'd want to see the only assistant that YOU loved, Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Rose: you... you love me? ** Doctor: well... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I know everything about you Doctor, I'm The LIBRARIAN! You've at least heard the name, correct? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: but the Librarian is told in legends that he is ove a billion, and you dont look a day over 700 *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: EXACTLY! My second regeneration knocked my age clock a few million years back, in any case, I keep track of every event in time. I know what will happen, what has happened, and what is happening right now, But I can't expect them, because if I expect them, a paradox can be caused. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I'm only allowed to tamper with other Time Lord's lives, and those who have been affiliated with them. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *looking at Z in amazement*: impossible... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: No. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: even in my vast knowledge of the universe, ive never seen a Time Lord whos regeneration has reversed their age *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: It's like that. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Rose: so does that mean you know whats going to happen next? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yes, and that's why I need to speak to the Doctor, in private. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: ok... *goes to Z* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: You know how I know everything? Within the next ten hours, you will be meething a human called Amy, Pond. Remember that name, she is Amelia Pond as a child. In any case, look at this. (Pulls out a timePad, and it shows Amy's timeline. Z highlights her timeline from when she met the Doctor to when she met Rory) See? It's perfect here, but after she's supposed to meet this Rory Williams, it gets all wibbly, wobbley, time, and wimey. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *points to future Doctor*: thats not me, is it? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: No, but if I stop your regeneration, you'll look like yourself at the moment. In any case, when she meets this Rory, her timeline begins to change, as if something would be stopping her, and I know who it is. Me. I don't know what I do, or how me and her are linked, I just stop Rory, somehow. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Stonehenge... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: No, I know about the Pandorica and all that, it's not that. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: no, look, Stonehenge, right there on the Timepad! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh, well, yes, that's after she becomes your assistant. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** doctor: and armada of spaceships, whats that all about? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: The Pandorica will open, silence will fall and yada yada. I can't tell you much. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** right, paradox... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yup. In any case, we need to get you to London, get Rose and Zeenith, and Exterminerrin. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Rose, im gonna need you for a while, even though bringing you through parallel worlds could cause another hole in the void! Exterminerrin, come on! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: And get ready for a swim. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: a swim? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: Alright. ** Z: *Starts up his TARDIS after everyone is in and it spins out of control* ** Z: Heh heh..... YOU'LL SEE! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *trying to speak over the spinning*: THIS ISNT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** *The TARDIS door, flies open and the Doctro flies out* Z: GRAB THE EDGE!! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Rose catches Doctor: JUST LIKE OLD TIME, EH DOCTOR? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Exterminerrin: *Standing perfectly still* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** **The TARDIS lands on it's side in front of Amy's house, Z falls back and lands on a shelf of books* Z: OWWWWWWWWWW! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *grabs Time Pad*: Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A PRIVATE WORD PLEASE!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Hops in the pool* Yeah? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: we are not supposed to be here!!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Yeah, you're supposed to have already regenerated. Too bad, Raggedy Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** nooooo...... *lowers to whisper so Rose cant hear* we just skipped 2, i repeat, 2 companions!! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Whispers back* Who, Martha and uh........... The Runaway Bride? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *still in whisper*: according to this, her name is Donna *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Thanks, and so? It's not like it's an indent in their life, alright it might, but I couldn't alter their lives, they wouldn't have been affiliated with you yet. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor: it says here that so far, the "Tenth" Doctor only has 3 companions, not 4! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Who said I couldn't alter your timeline without causing a paradox, cuz I can. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *shows Z the time creatures who destroy everything*: tell THEM that *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Runs up the TARDIS and opens his spare Sonic area, where 15 screwdriver come out on the tray, he pulls out the black one and uses it on the paradox cretures, and it begins to burn* DON'T ASK HOW I'M DOING THIS! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** you can tburn them forevor... pretty soon they are gonna destroy everything *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh yes I can. TIME PRESERVERS, GET DOWN HERE AND BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE LIBRARIAN! ** ((Z's Sonic an kill, can maim, and can injure)) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *pulls out TARDIS key and calls own TARDIS*: id love to stay and chat, but i go couple things to do ** Doctor: come one rose *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Whatever you do, DON'T regenerate. I prefer this version of you, Doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** ooooookaaaaaayyyyyyyy........ *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: By that I mean, you're just a better doctor. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Doctor *starts TARDIS*: SORRY, CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE TARDIS STARTING! ** Doctor: SO LONG, Z! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: DON'T WISH ME LUCK OR ANYTHING! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *TARDIS disappears* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: COME AND GET ME! ** Z: *Keeps charging up his Sonic* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: is that the last of him, Master? *shoots Time Preservers* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I don't know, but we're on our own unless he fixes this paradox. We need to keep these things away from us. ** Z: *Uses the Sonic on a few* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: do you mean him not meeting his other Companions? because you, my master, are the one who brought him here to Amelia pond *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Exactly, but he took my TARDIS, I can't fix it. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Negative, Master Z, he called his own *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh! *Runs into his TARDIS* C'mon Exterminerrin! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Time Preservers catch Exterminerrin* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: NO YOU DON'T! *Sonics them* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** * ** Exterminerrin already gone* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Damn it. *Closes the door and starts it up* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: what happened? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *In a depressed tone* Exterminerrin's gone. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Jennifer: oh my... im so sorry *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Punches the wall* DAMMIT! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Extermerrin in the library of TARDIS* master? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: What the? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Exterminerrin rolls in*:Greetings! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I thought you were attacked by the preservers. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: The Doctor must have fixed the hole in time, Master Z *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I just hope he didn't regenerate, I don't need another Time Lord near their end. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin *looks out window*: Master.... big boat... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Huh? *Looks out the window as well* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Z sees saceship that looks like Titanic heading towards the Earth* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Z realizes its going to crash* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT DOING!? *Moves the TARDIS in front of it and begins to tow it* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin *sees TARDIS in wreckage*:Master, i do believe we are in the middle of one of the Doctor's works... *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh, *Stops* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** *Doctor sees Z's TARDIS and waves8 ** ** *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Waves back* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin *waves suction cup, notices no companion*: Master? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: This is when he regenerates, we can't interfere or there will be another paradox. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin *checks Time Pad*: Negative, sir. the Doctor doesnt regenerate for another year *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Then what is he doing? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** in fact, we are in his future, after Martha Jones *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: But not after Donna? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** before the Donna Noble become his companion, but after they met *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z:Move us forward to right before he's supposed to regenerate, I'll regenerate for him. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: but sir, it shows doing that, then it shows the Time Preservers appear *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z:So he HAS to change? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Correct *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Sighs* I don't want to be the last one. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Amy Pond has to only ever see the Eleventh *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: There has to be a way we can sway the Preservers....... Exterminerrin, is there any anatomical way to reach Galifrey? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Negative *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Then we'll force the Time Lock off. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: yes sir... ** i think im all done for now *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Dang. It was fun. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** maybe tomorrow? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Aren't you going to Dylan's today? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** i messaged him to see if i could but i didt get a response *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Well, Grandma was texting your dad. ** I think, anyway. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** oh really? i didnt know *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** I AM NOT AT DYLAN'S AT ALL ** I JUST KNOW ALL THIS *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** ooooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy....... seriously, i wasnt wondering ** lol *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** ALRIGHT THEN *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** anyways.... ** if i dont go to Dylans today, maybe we can do this tomorrow *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerAugust 29Zedakiah Skinner** Alright. Z is random. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9August 29Zackary Fisher** lol *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 10Zedakiah Skinner** Hey. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 10Zackary Fisher** hey *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 10Zedakiah Skinner** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_xB1AYhlCE ** I don't have much time *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 10Zackary Fisher** ok *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 10Zedakiah Skinner** I'm going to Dylan's this Friday *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 10Zackary Fisher** nice *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** I'M ONLINE *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** cool *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** And so are you, that's great. ACH! Forgot one thing: I'm going to bring back K to the 9. ** Yes I mean K-9. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** ????? ** K-9? what about him? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** I am bringing him back. You know. FROM THE GRAVE! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** but he didnt die, remember? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** NEVERTHELESS! *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** lol *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Also, Jennifer is going to have to go. Time paradoxes and whatnot. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** oh ** ok *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z is going to be a bit less stern. Actually, wanna know how many pilots it takes to fly his TARDIS *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** how many/ ** ?* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** 20, it's a Model 1 TARDIS, all of them were decommisioned during the second century of the Time Lord's existant. ** He flies it by himself. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** cool *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGqrrmZXtqg&feature=fvwrel ** Basically, Z's TARDIS is the hardest to fly, and it "communicates" to him. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** cool *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *His TARDIS lands next to the Doctor* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Z? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** *The TARDIS is sidways, Z kicks open the door, and he's highly cut up* Oh, hi. *Falls over* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Z?! *helps Z up* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Thanks. *Pulls the TARDIS to a standing position* How are you? Been a few hundred years, right? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Just about. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Have you regenerated ye-...... Wait, we're on the Ood planet, huh? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: yes. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Then it'll happen in a few days, and it isn't a fix point this time. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: ooohhhhkaaayyy......? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh wait, your final death is a fix point. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** doctor: FINAL DEATH?! *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: If I stop you from regenerating this time, I can stop it. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: altering any point in my timelne to change the future is not a good idea., Z. *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I know, and you know me, I'm full of bad ideas. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: yes, you are *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: And they normally work. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: *rolls eyes* i guess so... ** Exterminerrin: Master, do not forget the first rule of the Doctor *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: He lies? *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Exterminerrin: Affirmative *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Oh yes he does. *Smirks* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: *smirk* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Mumbles* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** say again? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Like father like daughter. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: what are you...? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: If you say "what"..... *September*** *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** ((XD)) ** ((The Master was badass near the end)) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** ((yes he was )) *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** ((Make the Doctor say "What")) *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: What? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Spoilers. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: * gives suspicious look, but stops worrying after a moment* anyways, where to? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Earth. He's returning. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: Who? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: I don't know. *Seriously knocks on the TARDIS* Who do you think/ ** .* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: the Master? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Indeed. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: but hes dead *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Get in my TARDIS, he won't be able to find yours. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor:* gets in* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: *Starts to activate it, and its interior is completely different then The Doctor's, the control panel is double the size, and the wall has buttons and switches* *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: what happened here? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: It's a model 1. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** hold ** on *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Alright. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** back *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** WB *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** thx *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** *Z's TARDIS begins to play Tainted Love* Z: *Smiles* Good job girl. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: *disgusted look* *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: This is how she communicates with me. And don't give me that look, you LIKE this song. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** Doctor: in what universe? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Your last regeneration. Actually, first day after you met Rose. *http://www.facebook.com/zackary.fisher.9September 11Zackary Fisher** *long silence* ** Exterminerrin: where are we going? *http://www.facebook.com/zedakiah.skinnerSeptember 11Zedakiah Skinner** Z: Earth. We're going to see The Master. *Puts on some steampunk goggles* Category:Blog posts